A Demon In Disguise?
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Phoebe has a chance encounter with a man that leads to a premonition of a demon attack. But this demon may not be what it appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

CHARMED "A Demon In Disguise?"  
By J. B. Tilton email: K 

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Muse To My Ears" and "Paige From The Past".)

Phoebe's has a chance encounter with a man that leads to a premonition of a demon attack. But this demon may not be what it appears to be.

ONE

"Isn't there something you can do for him?" Phoebe asked Darryl.

She had gone into town to do a little shopping and run into Darryl outside one of the myriad office buildings downtown. Currently they were discussing if Darryl could help Cole out with a job or something similar.

"Phoebe, you know I can't," said Darryl, looking around nervously. "Forget for the moment that he's a... demon. Forget that that the police and the District Attorney's office want to question him. The department frowns on outside interference in official police cases."

"I'm not talking about anything official," said Phoebe. "Maybe just give you a hand on some of your cases. You know, advice, leads, that sort of thing. Without his powers he's feeling like a fifth wheel. I can't really say I blame him. Just something to help keep him occupied."

"I'd like to help, Phoebe, I really would," said Darryl. "But it's just too dangerous. If my captain got wind of it there would be too many questions I'm not prepared to answer. Questions you don't want me to answer, if you get my meaning."

"Yeah," said Phoebe dejectedly. "I thought it was worth a try."

"Listen," said Darryl, "if I do have anything that he might be able to help me with, I'll let you know. But it will have to be through you. That way the department won't get wind that I have contact with a person wanted for questioning."

"Fair enough," said Phoebe.

Her attention had been slightly diverted by a man who had just come out of a nearby building. He looked pretty much like any of the other men on the street. He was about 5'8" tall, weighed about 170 pounds, had sandy colored hair, and was carrying some type of bundle slung across his back. Phoebe couldn't help but notice that his clothes, while serviceable, were old.

As she watched him come out of the building he inadvertently bumped into a man nearly twice his size who was just going inside. It wasn't much of a bump. The type that happened a thousand times a day on the busy streets of San Francisco.

"Hey, watch it, bub," said the bigger man.

"Sorry," apologized the man Phoebe had been watching.

He was almost timid as he apologized to the bigger man. Phoebe couldn't put her finger on it but there was something odd about him. He almost seemed to be trying to avoid any kind of confrontation. The bigger man, however, seemed intent on provoking him.

"Lousy bum," said the bigger man. "You ain't got no business being down here. Running into decent, hard working folk."

"I said I was sorry," said the smaller man, trying to get away.

"A fat lot of good that does," said the bigger man. "I ought to have you arrested. You assaulted me. It would serve you right spending a few days in jail."

"Please," pleaded the smaller man, "I apologized. I just want to be about my business."

The bigger man blocked his way.

"Your business?" he asked. "What business you got in town anyways? Probably ain't even got no money."

"Please," pleaded the smaller man, "please don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

"Oh, a threat now," said the bigger man. "Where's a cop when you need one?"

By now Darryl had noticed the confrontation. Realizing the bigger man was simply trying to intimidate the smaller one he pulled out his identification and walked over to them.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked, flashing his ID to the two.

"Yeah," said the bigger man. "This guy assaulted me. Then he threatened me. I want to press charges."

"That's ridiculous," said Phoebe. "He barely bumped into you."

"Stay out of it, lady," said the bigger man. "He assaulted me and I got the right to press charges if I want."

"That you do," said Darryl. "So, you want to follow me to the station or should I have a black and white take you? You shouldn't be there more than a couple of hours. Then there's the arraignment and the trial, of course. It'll probably take three or four days."

"I ain't got time for all that," the bigger man said.

"Hey, you want to press charges," said Darryl. "If you do you'll have to do the whole nine yards."

"Oh, forget it," said the bigger man, tuning and moving away from them.

"Jerk," said Darryl when the man was out of earshot. He turned to the smaller man. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said the man. "Thanks. I don't want any trouble."

"Just be more careful in the future," said Darryl. He turned to Phoebe. "I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Thanks," said Phoebe.

Darryl turned and walked down the street leaving Phoebe with the man. She looked at him wondering why he looked so familiar. But for the life of her she couldn't remember where she might have seen him before.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Thank you," said the man. "I appreciate the assistance."

"My pleasure," said Phoebe. "That guy was a jerk."

"I have to get going," said the man nervously.

As he turned to leave Phoebe reached out and tried to grab his arm.

"Wait a minute," she said.

Suddenly a premonition struck her. In the vision she saw a very large demon come crashing through a brick wall. The demon was huge. Standing about seven feet tall it was easily four feet wide. Its arms were larger around than most people's torsos. She watched as the demon flexed its muscles and howled in a sort of grow.

Phoebe opened her eyes once the premonition had passed. The man had slipped away into the crowd and was now gone. Several people looked at her wondering if she was all right. Phoebe ignored them and scanned the crowd for the man. He was nowhere to be seen.

As she turned to head for her car an object caught her attention. Lying at her feet was a wallet. The man must have dropped it in the argument with the larger man. Phoebe picked it up and opened it. At least she could find out who the man was. Her premonition probably meant she was supposed to help him.

But the contents of the wallet were very lean. There wasn't any type of identification in it except for a library card with the name David Brannick. There were also several one hundred dollar bills. She also found a check from the Crawford Construction Company for nearly fourteen hundred dollars.

It wasn't much to go on. She found it odd that there was no drivers' license in the wallet. Most people carried some form of identification other than a library card. And from the looks of it the card was practically brand new. Closing the wallet she hurried to her car. She had to get home to tell her sisters about the premonition. The sized of the demon she had seen meant the Power of Three was probably going to be needed.

"And you don't know anything else about him?" Piper asked after Phoebe had told them what had happened.

"Just what I told you," said Phoebe. "And you saw the contents of his wallet. Virtually nothing in it to tell us where to find this David Brannick."

"You said the demon was seven feet tall and green?" Leo asked.

"That's what it looked like," said Phoebe. "It's one of the scariest demons I've ever seen."

"I don't know of any demons that fit that description," said Leo. "Cole, you're our resident demon expert. Any clues what kind of demon this is?"

"None," said Cole. "There are demons that tall and even some that are taller. But none as large as you described. Are you sure you remember it correctly, Phoebe?"

"Absolutely," said Phoebe. "It's not something you're likely to forget very soon."

"Well, I'll check with the Elders," said Leo. "They might have an idea what kind of demon this is. In the mean time why don't you check the Book of Shadows? It might be in there."

"I was planning to," said Phoebe.

"What about Darryl?" Paige asked. "Maybe he could help track this guy down."

"I'd rather not involve Darryl unless we have to," said Phoebe. "The guy acted like he was trying to hide or something. He might be wanted. If he is Darryl would have to arrest him and that would make it harder for us to protect him."

"If he's wanted that would make him a criminal," said Cole. "You'd be helping a criminal escape justice."

"He's still an innocent," said Piper, "even if he is a criminal. Besides, we don't know that he is wanted by the police. Maybe he just doesn't like cops."

"Well, at least I have a place to start," said Phoebe. "The check is made out by the Crawford Construction Company. I'm betting this is some kind of payroll check from the looks of it. He is, or was, an employee there. Maybe they know where I can find him."

"They aren't supposed to give out that kind of information," said Cole. "Federal law prohibits giving out personal information on an employee without that employees' consent."

"At least it's a start," said Phoebe. "And you know as well as I do that not all companies follow those kinds of laws. Maybe we'll get lucky and they can tell me something."

"Any idea how much time we have before this demon attacks?" asked Paige.

"None," said Phoebe. "But it looked like the wall it crashed through was a partially completed house. I'm betting this attack will take place at one of their construction sites."

"Just be careful," said Cole. "Those construction types can get pretty carried away sometimes."

"I can take care of myself," said Phoebe. "Besides, what are they going to do in broad daylight?"

"Just be careful," said Cole. "Don't take any unnecessary chances."

"I don't plan to," said Phoebe. "I'm just going to see if they can tell me where this guy lives."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," said Leo. "The Elders might have a lead on this demon."

As Leo orbed out Phoebe headed for the attic to check the Book of Shadows. A demon this big and destructive had to be listed in the book. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"You're sure it wasn't listed in the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked at breakfast the next morning.

"I'm sure," said Phoebe. "I checked it three times. Nothing that even remotely resembles a demon like that is listed."

"I still can't think of a demon that fits your description," said Cole. "At least none that I've ever come across."

"Well, the Elders said to be especially careful," said Leo. "They've never heard of a demon like this and they think it might be very dangerous."

"Want me to come with you today?" Paige asked. "If this demon attacks while you're there I could at least orb you away."

"No," said Phoebe. "I doubt it will attack in broad daylight with a dozen witnesses around. So I think we're safe at least until the construction company breaks for the day."

"Well, I'm only an orb away if you should run into trouble," said Leo. "I'll keep an ear out for you."

"Thanks, brother-in-law," said Phoebe. "Now, I'd better get going if I want to find this guy before the demon attacks."

Phoebe picked up her purse and headed for the front door. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got to the construction company but she had an uneasy feeling. This David Brannick looked familiar but she hadn't been able to place where she might have seen him before. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman sitting behind a desk at the Crawford Construction Company main office.

"I hope so," Phoebe said. "I'm looking for one of your employees. Or maybe a former employee, I'm not really sure. His name is David Brannick."

"Brannick?" questioned the woman. "The name is familiar. May I ask what you'd like to see him about?"

"Well, I found his wallet," said Phoebe holding up the wallet. "I'd like to return it to him."

"I see," said the woman.

Phoebe waited as the woman picked up the phone and called her boss. A few moments later an older man came out of the offices at the rear.

"Sharon says you're looking for David Brannick," said the man.

"Yes," said Phoebe. "I found his wallet and I'd like to return it. I was wondering if you could give me his address."

"Sorry," said the man. "I can't do that. I can make sure he gets the wallet if you want."

"I'd really like to return it myself," said Phoebe. "I just need to know where to get hold of him."

"Well," said the man, "I'm afraid the law won't let me give out personal information on employees unless they say it's okay. But I suppose you could go to his worksite. He's finishing up a house over on Palmer Street. I think the address is 1652. Some of the gangs left their calling card on the walls and he's been cleaning it off for me."

"Has he worked for you long?" Phoebe asked.

"A couple of months," said the man. "He's a good worker. Stays to himself most of the time. Doesn't cause any problems."

"Do you know if he's got any kind of problem?" Phoebe asked. "He struck me as being afraid of something."

"I thought you said you found his wallet?" asked the man.

"Well," said Phoebe, "I bumped into him downtown this morning. He had all ready walked away when I found his wallet. There's a check in it from your company and I figured it was a payroll check so I thought he might need it."

"Yeah, yesterday as payday," said the man. "You seem awfully interested in him for someone who just wants to return his wallet."

"Like I said," said Phoebe, "he looked like he was in some kind of trouble. I just thought I might be able to help, that's all."

"You're Ask Phoebe," said the young woman suddenly. "Phil, she's the one who writes that column I read every day. I've told you about her. She gives advice to people. I thought you looked familiar."

"Yes, I am," said Phoebe, smiling. "I thought I might be able to give this David Brannick some help."

"Well, can't tell you if he's got any problems," said Phil. "He'll be working at that house the rest of today and probably most of tomorrow."

"Thank you," said Phoebe.

Phoebe went out and got into her car. It didn't take her long to locate the address Phil had told her about. There were several houses in various stages of construction along the road. She saw Brannick at one of the houses using a pressure washer on one of the brick walls of the house. Phoebe parked her car and walked up to him.

"Excuse me," she said.

Brannick nearly jumped out of his skin as he spun to face her.

"I'm sorry," said Phoebe. "I didn't mean to startle you. Do you remember me?"

"Oh," said Brannick obviously recognizing her. "Yes, I remember you. You're that young lady from the building this morning downtown."

"Yes," said Phoebe. She held out his wallet. "You dropped this but you ran off so fast I didn't have a chance to give it to you."

"Oh, thanks," said Brannick, taking the wallet. He stuck it in his back pocket.

"Aren't you going to check it?" Phoebe asked. "To make sure everything is there?"

"I doubt you'd come all this way to return it if you were gong to steal anything from it," Brannick said.

"I see your point," said Phoebe. "Are you okay? You seem awfully nervous."

"Oh, just the gangs around here," said Brannick. "That's why I'm here. They spray their symbols on the buildings. It's my job to clean it off."

"I see," said Phoebe. "Well, you seemed nervous this morning. Especially when my friend helped you. You know? The policeman."

"Oh, that," said Brannick. "Uh, it's just I had a bad experience with a cop when I was young. I've always been nervous around them since."

"Okay," said Phoebe trying to figure how to find out why a demon would want to attack him. "Listen, if you're in some kind of trouble..."

"No, no trouble," said Brannick. "I just want to be left alone."

"I'll be honest with you," said Phoebe. "I think you're in danger. I can't explain how I know I just do. My sisters and I can protect you. You need to come with me."

"Ain't no one going nowhere," said a voice behind them.

Phoebe and Brannick turned to see six young men standing several feet from them.

"You're on our turf," said one, obviously the leader. "And we don't appreciate your removing our sign. You shouldn't ought to have done that."

"I'm just doing my job," said Brannick nervously.

The man pulled out a switchblade and opened it.

"Too bad for you," said the man as the rest of the man also pulled out switchblades. "You should have minded your own business."

The men began to move toward Phoebe and Brannick. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Please," said Brannick backing away, "I don't want any trouble."

"Should have thought about that before you trespassed on our turf," said the leader of the men. "Now we got to teach you a lesson."

"Leave us alone," said Phoebe. "This isn't your turf. It belongs to someone else."

"What have we got here?" questioned the man. "Seems we got us a hero. Lady, this has been out turf for a long time. And we're going to deal with anyone that trespasses on it. Meaning you and your friend there."

Phoebe suddenly kicked out knocking the knife out of the mans' hand. She took up a defensive stance between Brannick and the man.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Phoebe said deliberately. "Now I suggest you just turn around and get out of here while you still can."

"You're a brave one," said the man reaching behind him. He pulled out a pistol. "But you're the one who don't know who she's messing with."

"Leave her alone," said Brannick, moving toward the man.

Suddenly one of the men stepped up and stabbed Brannick in the stomach. Brannick fell to his knees holding his stomach. Blood was pouring freely from the wound.

"Toss him inside the house," said the man with the gun. "He won't last long with a wound like that. Then we'll take care of our witness here."

Two of the men grabbed Brannick roughly and tossed him inside the open door. Then they closed the door and pushed a wheelbarrow full of dirt in front of it effectively blocking the door closed.

Phoebe looked around. Six against one were not very good odds. And these guys meant business. The man with the gun was right. Brannick couldn't survive long without medical attention. If he died these men would be guilty of murder. And it was a safe bet they wouldn't want any witnesses around to help send them to prison.

"Leo," said Phoebe, "I could use a little help right now."

"What?" questioned the man with the gun. "You got someone else around here? Jake, Mac, search the place. Take care of anyone else you find. The rest of us can take care of one girl."

Two of the men turned and headed around the side of the house. The four left began to move toward Phoebe. Cautiously she backed away from them as she thought about what she could do next.

Suddenly Leo orbed in next to him. He looked around confused when he saw the men. The four men were likewise startled by Leo's appearance.

"What's going on?" demanded the man with the gun. "How'd you do that? What are you?"

"He's a friend of mine," said Phoebe. "And he can do a lot more than that. You'd better get out of here before he gets angry."

"It's a trick," said the man with the gun. "I don't know how you got here but you don't scare me. We ain't leaving no witnesses. I guess we'll have to do this the fast way."

He raised the pistol and shot Leo in the shoulder. Leo went down almost immediately, blood pouring from the wound. Phoebe dropped next to him trying to staunch the bleeding. Almost immediately the bleeding stopped and Leo's healing power took over. Within seconds the wound was completely healed leaving no sign that Leo had been shot. He stood up and faced the man with the gun.

"Now that wasn't very friendly," said Leo looking at the man.

"That ain't possible," said the man.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what he's capable of," said Phoebe. "Now I think you'd better get out of here before he looses his temper."

Suddenly they all heard what sounded like a muffled growl. Phoebe became very nervous. It was the same growl she had heard in her premonition. The one uttered by the green demon.

Just as suddenly the wall of the house exploded. Everyone raised their arms to protect themselves from the flying debris. As they watched the green demon Phoebe had seen in her premonition stepped through the wall. I flexed its muscles and growled loudly, just as it had in Phoebe's vision.

The man with the gun turned and faced the demon with terror in his eyes. He raised the pistol at the demon. The demon just growled and snatched the gun from his hand. Everyone watched in stunned amazement as the demon simply crushed the pistol into a useless mass of metal.

The demon then reached out and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. The demon raised the man and threw him more than twenty feet away. Two of the men moved in to attack the demon. It simply struck out at them knocking them both several feet away.

"That's it," said Phoebe. "That's the demon from my premonition."

"I'd better get you out of here," said Leo, reaching out to take Phoebe's arm.

Before he could take hold of Phoebe the demon reached out and grabbed Leo's hand. It threw Leo several feet away, sending him crashing into the partially destroyed wall. Leo slumped to the ground partially stunned.

Suddenly the demon turned on Phoebe. With almost no effort at all the demon picked up Phoebe and slung her over its shoulder like a limp rag doll. Leo stood up, his head clearing, as the demon looked around, growled once more, and then jumped. Leo was shocked to watch the demon jump farther than should have been humanly, or even demonly, possible.

Leo shook his head. He was still groggy from being thrown against the wall. He knew he would need help with this demon. The type of help only Piper and Paige could provide. He concentrated and found he could still sense Phoebe. For the moment she appeared unharmed but the demon was still moving. Leo looked around and saw several people standing on the street staring at him.

Cautiously Leo moved inside the house. David Brannick was nowhere to be seen. But Brannick was not important at the moment. Obscured from the street beyond, Leo orbed out of the house for the manor. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"What do you mean it took her?" demanded Piper in anger. "You just let that demon take her?"

"I didn't let it," said Leo. "This thing is stronger than anything I've ever seen before. And it's nothing like any demon I've ever seen."

"You said it jumped?" questioned Cole.

"Yes," said Leo. "I couldn't believe how far it could jump. It must have landed almost a quarter of a mile away and immediately jumped again. After that I lost sight of it."

"We have to go get her," said Paige. "There's no telling what that demon will do to her."

"She's safe for the moment," said Leo. "I can still sense her. The demon is still moving. It's probably looking for a secluded spot. Once it stops I'll orb you there immediately. It was strange. It's not like it was trying to hurt her. In fact it seemed to be protecting her."

"That's strange behavior for a demon," said Cole. "And I don't know of any demon that can jump the way you've described. Most shimmer or flame or something similar. I still can't think of a demon it might be. Nothing that resembles a demon like this."

"You think this is a new kind of demon?" Paige asked.

"That's possible," said Leo. "It might be something new the Source has come up with to fight you. Heaven knows he hasn't had much luck in the past."

"Maybe," said Cole. "But right now we have to save Phoebe. Once that thing stops she won't live long. If it is some new secret weapon of the Source he'll want to get rid of her as soon as possible."

"So why not just kill her at that house?" Piper asked. "Why take her somewhere else if all he's going to do is kill her?"

"Maybe he has something else in mind," said Cole. "Maybe he wants to strip her powers first. Any warlock would give their eyeteeth to get your powers. Maybe that's where the demon is heading. Some warlock who will steal her powers when she dies."

"Well, wherever it is," said Leo, "I think they've arrived. They've stopped moving. We'd better get there as quickly as we can. Whatever this demon has in mind I don't think it will wait very long."

"I'm going with you," said Cole.

"You can't," said Piper. "You have no powers and the Source wants you dead. We can't be worried about protecting you and trying to save Phoebe."

"I'm going," Cole said more forcefully. "Don't worry about me. I can help distract the demon if nothing else. But you can't leave me here while you go off to rescue her."

"Okay," said Piper. "But stay out of the way. We're probably going to be in for a fight as it is and I don't want to be distracted by your doing something stupid."

"Like I said," said Cole, "don't worry about me. Just save Phoebe."

"Come on, Leo," said Piper. "Let's go save my sister and vanquish this demon, whatever it is."

Almost immediately Leo orbed them all to where he had sensed Phoebe and the demon.

The four found themselves in a building that was literally falling apart. It was impossible to tell what it had once been although it was obviously some type of public building. It was located on the outskirts of San Francisco just barely inside the city limit.

"This is where the demon brought Phoebe?" Paige questioned. "Why bring her here?"

"It's deserted and secluded," said Cole. "Whatever this demon has in mind it won't want any witnesses around. Maybe that's why it didn't kill Phoebe at that house. Leo said there were people watching from across the street."

"She's here somewhere," said Leo. "I can still sense her. That's odd. She doesn't seem concerned or worried."

"What about the demon?" Piper asked. "Is it still with her?"

"Yes," said Leo. "I can still sense the being that took her. It's different somehow. I can't explain it. It's the same but then again not the same. I've never sensed anything like this before."

"Maybe the demon has changed form," suggested Cole. "That might account for the change."

"Maybe," said Leo thoughtfully.

"Let's find it," said Piper, beginning to move through the building. "The longer we wait the more likely it is that this thing will do whatever it brought her here for."

Cautiously the four moved through the building. Even in the daylight that filtered through the broken windows and occasional missing boards there were plenty of shadows the demon could be hiding in.

Suddenly they came to a large room. They could see Phoebe sitting across the room on the floor. She appeared to be unhurt. Several feet from her sat a human wearing nothing but a pair of ripped and torn slacks. The man was rubbing his stomach.

"No demon takes my sister and gets away with it," said Piper walking into the room and bringing her hands up.

"No," cried Phoebe rushing over to stand between Piper and the man. "Piper, don't. It's not what you think. He hasn't hurt me. I'm not sure what's going on here but I don't think it's what we thought."

Piper looked at Phoebe then at the man sitting on the floor. He was looking up at them with a look of fear in on his face. Paige, Leo, and Cole moved into the room and stood next to Piper. They all looked at Phoebe and the man wondering what was going on.

"Listen," said Phoebe, "he hasn't hurt me. He brought me here and then suddenly changed. He doesn't seem to know what's going on. I was explaining what happened to him when you came in but I don't think he's a danger to us."

"Phoebe, for crying out loud," said Leo, "he nearly killed those four men. He kidnapped you and tried to kill me. How can you say he's not a danger?"

"I just don't think he is," said Phoebe. "Think about it, Leo. He only hurt those guys who were trying to hurt me. And when you tried to orb me out he might have thought you were trying to hurt me. So he protected me from you, too. Then he brought me here where no one could hurt me again."

"Phoebe, are you okay?" asked Paige. "He's a demon."

"I don't think so," said Cole. "He's not like any demon I've ever dealt with or even heard of. I think we'd better get back to the manor and sort this thing out."

"Good idea," said Piper. "But regardless of what he may or may not have done, if he tries anything I'm going to blow him back to hell where he belongs."

Not sure exactly what was going on, Leo and Paige orbed them all back to the manor. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Here, these should fit you," said Leo, handing some clothes to the man.

"Thanks," said the man. "I appreciate it."

"Okay, Mr. Brannick," said Piper, "care to explain just exactly what's going on?"

"Your name isn't Brannick, is it?" Cole asked.

"Why do you say that?" asked the man.

"That would explain why you don't have any identification except for a library card," said Cole. "And your reaction to Darryl, their policeman friend. And why you try to stay out of the limelight. You're running from something, aren't you?"

"Not like you think," said Brannick. "I haven't done anything illegal, if that's what you're thinking. I just need to stay in the shadows, so to speak. I can't explain. It just has to be that way."

"I know you," said Phoebe. "I know I've seen you somewhere but I can't place where."

"Please," said Brannick, "I don't want any trouble. I appreciate all the help you've given me but you really have no idea what you're getting yourselves into. Every minute I stay here puts you in danger."

"Danger from that thing you become?" Paige questioned. "Phoebe said you changed after you saved her. What is that thing anyway?"

"Something I wish I could get rid of," said Brannick. "Please, I can't explain. I have to get out of here. You're all in terrible danger."

"Not without some answers," said Piper. "Listen, maybe we can help. We sort of specialize in unusual situations. You'd be surprised what we can do."

"From the way you got us out of that building I can believe it," said Brannick. "How did you do that, anyway?"

"It's, uh, a little hard to explain," said Leo. "Let's just say that I've learned a thing or two."

"Okay," said Phoebe, "David, or whatever your name is. I know you didn't try to hurt me. In fact, you saved me from those gang members who were trying to hurt me. You took me to a place where you probably thought I'd be safe. You were trying to help me. Let us help you. What have you got to loose?'

Brannick thought for a moment. After a moment he seemed to come to a decision.

"My name really is David," he said finally. "But my last name isn't Brannick. It's Banner."

"David Banner?" Phoebe questioned. "I remember that name. I learned it in one of my physics classes in college. He was a brilliant research scientist that was working on learning the secrets to human strength and healing. But you're supposed to be dead. You were killed in your lab one night."

"That's what the world thinks," said Banner. "And they have to keep on thinking that until I can learn to control this thing inside of me."

"That green monster you turn into," said Leo.

"Yes," said Banner. "You see, my wife was killed in a car accident. An accident I was powerless to save her from. That's why I started doing my research. I thought I could unlock the secret to the incredible strength every human is capable of exhibiting."

"But something went wrong," said Leo.

"Yes," said Banner. "I accidentally received an overdose of gamma radiation during one of my tests. At first everything seemed normal. But the next time I lost my temper that thing came out. It destroyed my car, my lab, everything. And the police believe it was responsible for the death of a colleague of mine.

"Now, every time I get angry I change. I sort of black out when it happens. I really have no idea what I do when I turn into it. I only know that so far no one has been killed or seriously hurt. But that could change. The thing is driven by rage. The angrier I get the stronger it is."

"I see," said Piper. "So, you aren't a demon?"

"No, he's not," said Cole. "That's why Leo, I, nor the Elders had ever heard of it. He's not a demon at all."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Paige got up and left the living room to answer the door while the rest of the gang sat talking with David. When Paige opened the front door she was met by a tall gaunt man who was holding a notepad and pen in his hands. He appeared to be in his mid forties with thinning hair and had an aquiline nose. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hello," said the man. "I'm looking for Phoebe Halliwell."

At the sound of the mans' voice David suddenly jumped to his feet and moved to a wall in the living room that would shield him from the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"That man," said David. "You can't let him in. If he sees me my secret will get out. You have to send him away."

Confused by David's reaction, Piper and Phoebe headed for the front door to help Paige. Leo and Cole remained in the living room, just inside the doorway, in case their help was needed. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"What do you want to see Phoebe for?" Paige asked the man as Piper and Phoebe moved up next to her.

"My name is Jack McGee," said the man. "I'm a reporter. I understand she had an encounter with a large green creature earlier today. I'd like to ask her a few questions."

"I'm Phoebe," said Phoebe. "I'm afraid you've been misinformed. I don't know about any green creature."

"Please, Miss Halliwell," said McGee, "there were witnesses. They said the creature grabbed you and spirited you away. I have their statements and so do the police. I've been tracking this creature for several years. I just need to ask a few questions then I'll be out of your hair."

"She said she didn't know anything," said Piper, beginning to close the door. "Now if you don't mind we're very busy."

"It will only take a few minutes," said McGee, stepping in the doorway, keeping Piper from closing the door. "I just need to know what you know about the creature."

"I believe they asked you to leave," said Cole, stepping into the entryway. "Now, I think you'd better leave."

"Who are you?" demanded McGee.

"I work for the district attorney's office," said Cole. "And if you don't leave here now I'll have you arrested for criminal trespassing and you can spend the next few days in jail."

"I just need to ask a few questions," insisted McGee.

"She said no," said Cole, taking out his cell phone. "Now, Mr. McGee. Would you like to leave on your own or should I make a phone and have a squad car here in less than three minutes?"

"Okay, okay," said McGee. "No need to get nasty about it. I'll just come back later."

"I won't have any more answers for you then, either," said Phoebe. "Just don't come back."

Obviously annoyed, McGee turned around and went back to his rented car that was parked in front of the manor. They watched as he got in the car and drove away.

"Thanks," said Piper. "He was getting on my nerves."

"I've heard of him," said Cole. "He works for one of those tabloids. You know the kind that prints stories about Elvis being seen in a 7-11 or that every celebrity in Hollywood is really gay and that sort of thing."

"Yeah, I know the type," said Paige. "Now, maybe Mr. Banner can tell us why he was so afraid of that guy."

They all went back into the living room and saw David standing to the side of the living room window looking out. When he saw them coming back into the living room he turned and moved back to the sofa.

"So, what's the deal with Mr. McGee?" Piper asked. "Other than he's extremely annoying."

"He knows who I am," said David. "He interviewed me before my 'death'. Like the rest of the world, he thinks I'm dead. He's tracking the creature I turn into when I loose my temper. If he finds out I'm still alive he might put two and two together. Right now the police aren't looking for me because they think I'm dead. If they find out I'm alive that might change."

"Surely they wouldn't believe him," said Leo. "If he works for a tabloid wouldn't they just think it's another of his made up stories?"

"I can't take that chance," said David. "Besides, if he knows I'm still alive he'll start looking for me, too. I can't risk anyone finding out I'm still alive until I can figure out a way control this thing inside of me."

"Maybe we can help," said Phoebe. "Maybe we can cast a spell or Piper can come up with a potion. That might get rid of this creature permanently."

"You can't do that," said Cole.

"He's right," said Leo. "From what David's told us his overdose of gamma radiation hasn't really created anything. It's simply enhanced what was all ready there. Everyone has the potential for great feats of strength. David's accident simply enhanced that in him."

"Couldn't we at least try?" Piper asked.

"No," said Cole. "Even if you could somehow remove the creature from David you'd be removing part of who he is. He wouldn't be the same person afterward."

"What are you talking about spells and potions?" David asked.

"We're witches," said Piper. "We have access to some pretty powerful spells and potions. Magic can do a lot of things."

"Not in this case," said Leo. "It wasn't created by magic and you can't use magic to fix it."

"Okay," said Paige, "so what do we do?"

"There might be a way," said David. "There's a reason I came to San Francisco. There's a place called the Benning Institute. It does work on the cutting edge of medical research. I've read research papers that tell of an experimental process for treating victims of radiation poisoning. I'm hoping their research can help me. Maybe reverse what happened that day in the lab all those years ago."

"So what's the problem?" Phoebe asked. "Just go to this Institute and use their process."

"Easier said than done," said David. "A lot of what the Institute works on is government projects. They have a state of the art security system. And it's a safe bet I couldn't get a job there. They'd run my fingerprints and do a very extensive background check on me. When they did that they'd learn my true identity. I've been trying to figure out a way to get inside but so far I haven't had any luck."

"Maybe we could help," said Paige. "Their state of the art security should be easy for someone like us to get around. How long would you need to be in there?"

"I don't know," said David. "Maybe a couple of hours. The process involves something similar to a very powerful electromagnet that somehow drains the excess radiation from a persons' body. I'm not sure how long it will take to power up the machine or how long the process takes."

"Well, I suggest we go in tonight after it gets dark," said Phoebe. "After this institute is closed. Leo can orb us in and David can use this electromagnet to drain off the radiation he received from his accident." 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

The group orbed into a closet in the Benning Institute. Leo had carefully chosen the spot he had orbed them into. Even though the Institute was closed and most of the people had gone home there were still security guards about. He had orbed them close to the electromagnet David would need to use but far enough away so that they wouldn't risk detection.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," Leo whispered as Cole carefully opened the door to the closet a crack. "The Elders wouldn't approve of this. Remember what I said? You can't use magic to cure him."

"We aren't," said Piper. "Not exactly. He's going to use this electromagnet to cure himself. We're just using a little magic to get him there."

"Semantics," said Leo. "It amounts to the same thing."

"Then why did I have my premonition?" Phoebe asked. "My premonitions are meant for us to help people. That's all we're doing."

"Be quiet," Cole chided. "No one is in the hall right now but they could be right around the corner. They might hear you."

"Let's get going," said David. "The sooner we get this over with the better I'll feel."

Cautiously the group moved out of the closet toward the room holding the equipment David would need. The room was very large with several large computers and other equipment. Against one wall was a large glass that was covered in strange symbols and what looked like equations. In the center of the room sat a chair with restraint straps on it and what looked like a large laser directly overhead pointed at the chair.

David moved up to the large glass with the equations and began to scan them. None of the others could make any sense out of the equations. Apparently David seemed to understand them. He read line after line with great enthusiasm.

"This is incredible," he whispered. "This has gone far beyond what I had done before the accident. I never realized anyone had carried my work to this level."

"You can read that?" questioned Piper looking at the strange symbols and equations.

"Most of it," said David. "It's mostly theoretical equations and such. It deals with advanced areas of physics mostly. I recognize some of the equations. They were ones I had come up with before I started experimenting. But someone has continued my work. They've added to what I came up with and gone far beyond what even I had imagined. I didn't think any of my work had survived the fired that destroyed my lab."

"Apparently some of it did," said Cole. "I must admit it's just so much gobbelty gook to me. I never was much for science."

"This here," said David, pointing out a portion of an equation. "I came up with that early in my research. It's a theoretical correlation between space and time and an electromagnetic field that can expand that correlation beyond what should be considered possible. I was never quite sure if it was accurate.

"But this part here." He indicated another portion of an equation. "This has carried my original correlation even further. It shows that the expansion is not only possible, but that nearly infinite. That would explain why the creature gets stronger the angrier it becomes. According to this, a sufficient power source, such as gamma radiation, would initiate the electromagnetic field. All it would need would be a triggering mechanism to activate the field."

"Such as when you get angry," said Piper.

"Precisely," said David. "There are measurable effects within a human body when they become angry. The pupils dilate, breathing becomes more rapid and shallower, the heart rate increases, and the sweat and adrenal glands begin producing more. That must be what happens when I turn into that creature. When my adrenal glands begin producing the extra adrenaline it interacts with the gamma radiation in my body. This would trigger the electromagnetic field producing the change in me."

"So why does this creature take over?" Paige asked. "Why do you black out when you change?"

"I'm not sure," said David. "It's almost like the creature is a separate entity inside me. When the electromagnetic field is produced, the creature comes out and I go inside, so to speak. It's almost like being unconscious. That's why I don't remember anything that happens after I change."

"But the creature seems to remember that you want to help people," said Phoebe. "It never tried to hurt me. It tried to protect me."

"Maybe," theorized David, "the last thought I have before I change is imprinted upon the creature's psyche. It doesn't realize why it's doing what it's doing. Almost like an instinctual response. All it knows is that someone is in danger and it needs to protect that someone. It doesn't know how or why, only that it can't let any harm come to that person."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Piper asked.

"Not in this case," said David. "The creature is incredibly powerful, as you've seen. Basically it's raw, uncontrolled power. With no conscious will directing that power. In its zeal to protect the person it doesn't care about any damage it does. Or any people it might hurt. Only that it has to protect that person at any cost. Its anger is directed at the persons or object trying to hurt the person it needs to protect."

"Which means it will destroy those persons or objects to protect the person imprinted on its psyche," said Leo.

"Exactly," said David. "If those people fight back, such as they did when Phoebe was attacked, it angers the creature even more. Creating an even stronger electromagnetic field and more power for the creature. Theoretically, there's no limit to the amount of power a creature like that could generate. It could become virtually unstoppable."

"So, when the creature has removed the person it's protecting from the danger," said Cole, "it begins to calm down. Loosing the anger that powers it. This would lessen the electromagnetic field and eventually the creature would loose enough power so that it couldn't be sustained any longer. That's when you take over again."

"And you said you weren't much for science," said David. "That's exactly what happens. The creature needs a specific level of the electromagnetic field to emerge. Once the field has dropped below that level, it can't be sustained any longer. And the creature ceases to exist."

"What we don't know yet," said a voice from across the room, "is the specific level of the electromagnetic field needed to generate the creature. We've never had a specimen to test. And without that, it's very difficult to determine exactly what level of the electromagnetic field is needed to generate the creature."

They all turned to see an elderly man dressed in a white lab coat standing across the room. He hand his hands in his pockets and was calmly watching the entire group. On the wall next to him was a large red button. One that, presumably, would activate the security system of the building and notify everyone that there were intruders inside. 


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

"David Bruce Banner," said the man. "You're supposed to be dead. I never dreamed you survived the explosion at your lab."

"Dr. Brenner?" questioned David.

"You know him?" Piper asked.

"His name is Gregory Brenner," said David. "He was one of my professors in college. And one of the most brilliant physicists on the face of the Earth."

"And you were my most brilliant and promising student," said Brenner. "After the explosion destroyed your lab I got permission to salvage anything I could find in the ruins. There were enough of your notes left that I figured out what you had been up to. It intrigued me so tried to duplicate your experiments. This is the result."

"Dr. Brenner," started David.

"Greg, please," said Brenner, walking over to the group. "You've come a long way since my lectures, David. Further than even I imagined you would have. Now, to find you alive and apparently well. What happened to you? And what is this creature you keep talking about?"

Calmly David explained to Greg what had happened to him in the lab. And the creature he becomes when he gets angry. He also explained the reasons behind his apparent "death" and why he has remained in hiding, so to speak, for the past several years.

"That was foolish, David," said Greg. "Experimenting on yourself. You could have been killed."

"I wish I had been," said David. "This creature - this hulk, as it's been called - is the most dangerous thing I've ever encountered. It's only a miracle that no one has been killed or seriously injured by it so far. Every time I change I'm afraid I'll find out that it's killed someone. I'm not sure I could live with myself if that happened."

"I hate to be a party pooper," said Cole, "but couldn't the reunion wait until another time? Security is bound to be along soon and if they find us here there will be too many questions we just can't answer."

"I've called the head of security," said Greg. "I told him I'm performing a rather sensitive experiment in here and that no one should enter unless I specifically authorize it. When I saw David on the monitor I became very curious. We shouldn't be bothered for several hours."

"So, this is your lab?" David questioned.

"Mine and others," said Greg. "I'm part of a team that's been carrying on your work. I was working late when I saw you on the monitor in my office. I was about to notify security when I recognized you. As I said, I became curious."

"Then you can help," said David. "This equipment is nothing like I was using. I'm not even sure how it operates. You can help me use it to remove this thing inside of me. Help me be normal again."

"I'm not sure I can do that," said Greg. "David, this equipment has never been tested. Theoretically, we know how it works and what it's supposed to do. But you know as well as I do that there's a long way between theory and reality. Frankly, I'm not sure what would happen if we used it. It could make matters worse."

"What could be worse than this creature I become when I get angry?" David asked.

"How about releasing the creature permanently?" Greg asked. "David, this equipment is designed to remove excess radiation from a person. But like I said, it's never been tested. It could have the opposite affect. It could trigger a change in you that would be permanent. The creature could emerge and you could stay that way. Can you imagine the damage a creature like that could do if left unrestrained?"

"I've seen the damage firsthand," said David. "But what I've seen in your equations tells me that this machine will work. You've anticipated every contingency. There's no reason to think it will do anything other than what it was designed to do."

"We've covered every contingency," said Greg, "except for the unknown. There's no way to prepare for that because there's no way to know what it is. David, if you're right and this thing just gets stronger the angrier it gets, thousands could die if it's released. Millions. There would be no way to stop it."

"There might be a way," said Cole.

"How?" Greg asked.

"The Barrens," said Cole.

"The Barrens?" David questioned. "What's that?"

"It's a place where nothing exists," said Leo. "No animals, no insects, no people, nothing. Just thousands of square miles of nothing."

"Leo," said Cole, "if that creature emerges, you could orb it there. It can't hurt you, not permanently. Once there you could orb back and leave it there. It could go on a rampage as much as it wants and no one would be in any danger."

"Orb?" Greg questioned. "What is this orb?"

"I'm afraid, Dr.," said Piper, "that we can't explain much to you. Trust me, it's for your own good."

"She's right, Greg," said David. "You're better off not knowing. But if this Barrens is what they say it is then the creature would be contained. It couldn't hurt anyone."

"But getting it there would be a problem," said Greg. "What if it emerges and escapes before we an get it to this Barrens?"

"I can handle that," said Leo. "All I have to do is be able to touch it. From what I've seen it takes several seconds for the transformation to occur. If it starts I'll orb it out immediately."

"What about," said Piper, glancing at Greg, "you know? What we talked about? About not using that to help David?"

"This is different," said Leo. "It would be protecting the innocent. That's acceptable. And it seems to be the only way to help David."

"Well, Greg?" David asked. "I know you don't understand everything that's going on. I don't understand a lot of it myself. And some of it we may never be able to explain to you. This may be my only chance to rid myself of this curse. I can't do it without your help. I need you to run the machine for me. I know there are risks. I'm willing to accept those risks. Will you help me?"

Greg stood looking at David and the others. David was right. If this machine worked the way it was designed it could rid him of the Hulk forever. But the risks were just at great. If something went wrong there could be a rampaging monster that no one could stop. It was not an easy decision to make. 


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Greg checked the restraints on the chair one last time. He looked up at David who sat strapped into the chair. The look on Greg's face indicated he wasn't altogether comfortable with what was about to happen.

"This is against my better judgment," Greg said to David. "If anything should go wrong..."

"If anything goes wrong they'll deal with it," David replied, indicating the girls. "Trust me, Greg, they're more than equipped to deal with anything that can happen."

"Except the unknown," said Greg. "You can't be prepared for something you don't know about. That's always a danger in research, you know that."

"Believe me, Doctor," said Piper, "we have a lot of experience dealing with the unknown. Working on the fly is something we're very good at."

"I hope so," said Greg. "If not a great many people could be in serious danger very soon."

"We'll deal with it," said Paige. "Can we just get on with this?"

"Patience, my dear," said Greg smiling. "As David is acutely aware if you try to rush things you end up making mistakes. We're very nearly ready. I just want to check the settings on the machines one last time to be sure. With everything that's at stake we can't afford even a minor slip up."

As Greg moved to the machines to check them, Phoebe stepped over next to David.

"You might be normal again in a few minutes," she said. "After all these years you must be nervous."

"More than a little," said David. "I want to thank you and your sisters for everything you've done for me. This is the best chance I've had since that awful day in my lab. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You don't have to," said Phoebe. "This is what we do. We help the innocent."

"I'm not exactly innocent," said David. "That . . . creature has caused a lot of destructions over the years. And I know people have been injured. Thankfully none were serious and no one has been killed. But I'm guilty of a lot of misery and destruction."

"That's a matter of debate," said Cole. "If this creature takes over when you get angry a case could be made that it isn't you doing it at all. You seem to be a very caring person. Someone incapable of doing the things this creature can do. I'd say it's similar to someone with multiple personalities disorder. And that's an accepted defense in most courts."

"Still," said David, "it wasn't for my carelessness and impatience..."

"You made a mistake," said Piper. "Who hasn't? We aren't blaming you. I don't think any reasonable person would. There's no sense in beating yourself up over this. It could all be over in a few minutes."

"Or it could be worse," said David. "Like Greg said, I could revert to that creature permanently. If something goes wrong that creature could be rampaging around the city with no way to stop it."

"That won't happen," said Leo. "I'll be standing right next to you. If it looks like anything is going to go wrong I'll orb us out immediately. Once you're in the Barrens you won't be able to hurt anyone."

"What about you?" David asked. "I could hurt you."

"Maybe temporarily," said Leo smiling. "As a White Lighter the only way to kill me is with a Dark Lighter's arrow. If by some stroke of luck you should injure me I'll heal almost instantly. It's part of my nature."

"I see," said David. "And these Barrens. You're sure there's no one there that could get hurt."

"Have you ever been through Nevada or Utah?" Cole asked.

"Yes," said David. "Since I have to stay on the move I get to a lot of places.""It's kind of like there," said Cole. "No roads just flat barren land as far as the eye can see. You can punch holes in the ground but that's about it."

"That makes me feel better," said David.

"And if the change should not be permanent," said Leo, "I can come get you and bring you back. So you have nothing at all to worry about."

"I wish I had time to learn more about you," said David. "There must be a lot that I know nothing about."

"You have no idea," said Piper. "But you're better off not knowing. Trust me on that."

"What will you do if this works?" Paige asked. "I mean once you don't have this creature to worry about, what then?"

"I'll try to get my life back together again," said David. "Greg can help explain all this to the scientific community. Dealing with the police is going to be a different matter. I'm not wanted for anything but this creature is. I may find myself having to account for what it did."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," said Cole. "Get yourself a good attorney and I'm sure they can work out something. Like I said, it's not unlike multiple personalities disorder. And since no one has been seriously injured or killed that will help in your defense."

"I hope you're right," said David. "At least I can stop running. I can settle down and lead a normal life for a change."

"What about this McGee fellow?" Phoebe asked. "He seems like the persistent type."

"Oh, he's that all right," said David. "But with the creature gone he'll eventually leave me alone. It's the creature he's after. I'm not important enough for him to waste his time on."

"I wish you luck," said Phoebe. "I can't imagine living your life the way you do. Never knowing when this creature may suddenly appear."

"It's been hard," said David. "But you learn to adapt."

"Well," said Greg walking over to the group, "everything is ready. David, I'm gong to record everything. That will help me to understand what happens when you change and maybe why and how it happens."

"How soon before we know if it works?" David asked.

"That's hard to say," said Greg. "Initially there probably won't be any indication of any changes. I should know more once I've analyzed the results of the test."

"That could take months," said David.

"Well, you'll know the next time you get angry," said Piper. "If you don't change you'll know it worked."

"We should get started," said Greg. "The generator is powered up. No sense in waiting. It's now or never."

"Good luck," Phoebe said to David.

Everyone moved off to the side as Greg moved over to the main control panel. They watched apprehensively as Greg began to manipulate the controls on the panel. Each hoping and praying that this would work and David would finally be freed of the curse that had plagued him for so many years. 


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

"How do you feel?" Phoebe asked as they remove the restraints from David.

"About the same," David replied. "I don't really feel any different from before."

"That's to be expected," Greg said walking over to the chair. "You did say you didn't feel anything different after your initial accident. There's no reason to think this would be any different."

"Did it work?" Paige asked. "Is that thing gone?"

"We won't know that until we've analyzed the results of the readings from the recorders," said Greg. "Even then, there may be no way to tell if it worked. I won't know anything until I've had a chance to look at the readings."

"Thanks, Greg," said David. "I appreciate everything you've done. Even if this hasn't worked I appreciate all the help."

"David, what's going on?" Greg asked. "You aren't thinking of leaving?"

"I have to," said David. "Listen, if this worked, I can come back. If it hasn't worked it's too dangerous for me to remain here. The next time I get angry I'll change. When that happens you and everyone here, not to mention everyone who lives around here, will be in danger."

"David, that's precisely why you can't leave," said Greg. "This is the best place for you. We can study the creature. We have the technology to restrain the creature if that's necessary. And we have the best chance of finding a cure for you."

"I can't take that chance," said David. "Too many lives are at stake. I haven't killed anyone yet. That's why I have to keep moving. It's easier to keep the creature from hurting anyone that way."

"David," began Greg.

"No," said David. "My mind is made up. The next time I get angry I'll know if this worked. If it did, I'll come back. I'll keep in touch with you, I promise. Maybe, sometime in the future, I can come back and we can research this thing together."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be here," said Greg. "It's going to take months to analyze the data I've collected today. If it's any consolation, what we've learned today may help prevent something like this from happening to someone else in the future."

"That's a big consolation," said David. "I wouldn't wish this thing on anyone. At least maybe some good has come out of all this."

"Well," said Greg, "you should be getting out of here if you're going. If security should find out you're here I won't be able to explain your presence. I just don't know how we're going to get all of you out of here undetected."

"Don't worry about that," said Leo. "We'll leave the same way we got in. No one will ever know we were here."

"Thanks again, Greg," said David, shaking Greg's hand. "I hope I can come back here soon."

"So do I," said Greg. "Take care of yourself, David. If I learn anything that might help you I'll let you know immediately."

"We'd better get going," said Leo.

Everyone left the room heading back to the closet Leo had orbed them in to. As they did, Greg moved to the recording machines to check the results of the procedure. He had a lot of work ahead of him and he wanted to get started right away.

"Are you sure this is the right choice?" Phoebe asked David as they stood on the outskirts of San Francisco. "Maybe Dr. Brenner was right. Maybe that Institute is the best place for you right now."

"It's too dangerous," said David. "I have to keep moving. At least until I find a way to control this thing. Or get rid of it permanently. Thank you all for everything you've done. You've given me hope. That's something that's been in short supply of recently."

"We're just glad we could help," said Piper. "Are you sure you want to walk? Leo can orb you anywhere you want to go."

"I'll be fine," said David. "I'm very used to it. Besides, I'm not sure exactly where I'm going yet. And you all have done so much all ready. I think it's best if I just headed on out."

"Good luck," said Phoebe, kissing David on the cheek. "I'm glad the demon in my premonition wasn't a demon. And if you need anything don't hesitate to contact us. We'll help anyway we can."

"I appreciate that," said David. "Well, I've never liked long goodbyes. Thank you again for everything. I hope we get the chance to see each other again some time."

"You're welcome any time," said Piper.

"What do you think?" Paige asked as David began walking down the road. "You think that creature is gone for good?"

"That's hard to say," said Cole. "Not even Dr. Brenner knew the answer to that question. We can only wait and hope the next time David looses his temper that he'll just get angry like everyone else."

"Poor guy," said Leo. "His life must be a living hell. Not knowing when that creature will appear. At least you guys can vanquish demons. You can't vanquish something that's part of you."

"Well, with any luck it's gone for good," said Piper. "Speaking of demons, I think we'd better get back to the manor. We still have them to deal with and like this hulk creature we never know when they're going to attack."

They all moved into the woods away from prying eyes so Leo could orb them back to the manor. As they did, David walked down the highway with his thumb stuck out hoping someone would give him a lift to the next town. And praying that, maybe, the Incredible Hulk inside him was now just a bad memory he might one day be able to forget.

The End

Author's endnote: This story is loosely based on the "The Incredible Hulk" television series of the 1970s staring Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno as the Hulk. While there have been many incarnations of the Hulk, this is one of my favorites and the theme of that show fit best with the concept for this story.

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
